Card Captor Sakura One-Shot Stories
by Meane Evans
Summary: A series of one-shot stories all about Card Captor Sakura with different genre and mostly about Sakura & Shaoran, my OTP.
1. I am the Living Evidence

_A/N: An old short and quick CCS fanfic using the the short convo on how my confession went.  
_

* * *

"Eyyy Sakura." A chocolate haired guy with amber brown eyes called out, walking towards the honey colored girl with emerald orbs.

"Hai?" Sakura replied, looking at Shaoran, towel hung on his neck.

 _I guess they're done with soccer practice..._

"You look awful, Shaoran." Sakura teased, looking at Shaoran's slightly red face from practice, exhausted face, beads of sweat rolling down his forehead and his uniform covered with dust and...a small cut on his left cheek.

"Look who's talking." Shaoran curtly said, looking at Sakura's cheerleader uniform, it was covered with dust and dirt, tired face, her face also red and she was slightly panting, and a...bruise on her right shoulder.

Walking towards each other, "Why do you have a cut on your left cheek/bruise on your right shoulder?" They asked in unison, as they both pointed each others injury.

Looking a little surprised, they started laughing.

"Anyway, ladies first." Shaoran said.

"Well..." Sakura started, as she looked down on her right shoulder and she saw a small, half a fist size purple mark on shoulder. "I think this happen when the new girl accidentally hit me with her baton. Wow. Look at it.. It's so purple." She said, looking and fingering her bruise , then she looked at the guy in front of her.

"How about you?"

"Oh, I got the cut when one guy tackled me on the ground and there was a sharp stone." He explained. "But yours are ugly." He added as he fingered Sakura's bruise, looking at her with worried eyes.

Smiling, "We should go the clinic." She said, as she fingered Shaoran's cut.

Little that they know, some mauve paired of eyes was... _video taping them._

"Sakuraa-chaan~!" Tomoyo called out. Slightly startled, Sakura turned to Tomoyo.  
"Anyway, later. Gotta change." She said to Shaoran.

"Same here. Later." Shaoran said, as he heard someone called him.

~  
"Myyy. Sakura-chan, you have a bruise." Tomoyo suddenly said, looking at the bruise with concern eyes.

"Oh, it's just a small bruise. Shaoran and I will be going to the school clinic. Want to come Tomoyo-chan?" Sakura said, looking at her bestfriend-cousin, who was also looked at her.

"I would like to." Tomoyo cheered, but her smile drop when her bodyguards came. Noticing Tomoyo's face, she smiled and comforted her. "You should go home first, Tomoyo-chan, it's already late in the afternoon."

Sulking, Tomoyo nodded. "See you tomorrow, Sakura-chaan~."

"See you tomorrow, Tomoyo-chaan~." Sakura waved.

A couple of seconds later, Shaoran came. "Tomoyo already went home?" He asked, as he saw Sakura alone in front of the school clinic's door.

"Yeaah, her body guards came." She nodded.

"I see. Let's go inside." He said, opening the door. They were greeted by silence and white walls, vacant small bed and the school nurse wasn't around.

"Should we wait for the school nurse?" Sakura asked, as he saw Shaoran opening a drawer and taking out some ointment and stuff.

"Nah, she'll eventually come."

Looking at Shaoran dabbing a cotton balls on an alcohol, she went towards him and gently took the cotton balls. "Let me." she smiled.

"Ow!" Shaoran winched, as he felt a sting on his cut. "It's just a small cut, don't be such a baby, Shaoran." Sakura giggled, looking at him, almost 6 feet tall, stunningly handsome, intelligent and athletic.

"I am not a baby, you were just plain rough." He retorted. "There done." Sakura cheered, putting a band aid on his left cheek.

"Thanks. Now your turn."

Putting an ice pack on Sakura's bruise, Sakura slightly yelped.

"So cold..."

"Bear with it."

They were silent for a couple of second, as if waiting for the nurse to return.

Breaking the ice, Shaoran said, "Ne, Sakura, are you going to watch our game this weekend?"

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it for the world. Plus, you forgot. The cheerleaders are going there to cheer with you guys." Sakura cheered and slightly reminding Shaoran.

"Oh. Yeah." He respond as he remembered it and slightly chuckling at himself.

"Ne, Sakura..." He trailed off.

"Yes?" Sakura replied, looking at Shaoran's amber brown eyes...looking at her straight in the eyes.

She suddenly felt a strange _ping_ throughout her body, and strange chill running up to her face, feeling her face getting hot.

Looking at Sakura's bright green eyes, as if she's looking at his inner soul. His heartbeat beat faster, his hands felt clammy. Slightly getting embarrassed, he looked away.

"Erm..." He choked, inhaling and exhaling then, he looked again on those Sakura's dazzling green eyes, as he started clenching his fist.

"Can...I...erm..borrow your green ribbon?" He finished, blushing red, looking anywhere but her.

Slightly gaping at Shaoran, then she giggled. "Of course, why not? But why? And here I thought you'll be confessing to me or something, Shaoran." She said, hiding her tiny disappointment of her voice, looking at the blushing guy in front of her, who was still holding the ice pack.

 **"What if...I start falling for you?"**  
He whispered out or a sudden...looking at her emerald eyes.

"HOEE?" Eyes widen open, her heart racing, looking at him with red face, as if he said aliens abducted him or something unbelievable.

Slightly turning red.. "Nothing. Forget that." He said, "It's...impossible for a girl to fall for me anyway." He muttered, looking away, shoulder slumped back.

 _Impossible? Is he joking? Shaoran is good looking, smart and athletic, any girls would fall for her..._ _ **even me**_ _._

Looking at Sakura he said, "I'm sorry for...saying those. It just...crossed my mind." He smiled...weakly.. "It's impossible..." He mumbled.

"Nooo, it's not." Sakura said, looking at Sakura, hands on his shoulder, comforting him.

"Yess, it is.." Shaoran weakly argued.

"It is possible... _I am the living evidence_." Sakura cheerfully said...despite the fact that her face was red as a tomato.

"Eh?" Shaoran stared at her, his eyes widened, confused.

"Nothing~ forget what I said." Sakura said, trying to conceal her voice starting to waver...and a little disappointed that he didn't respond on her...cheerful confession-like thingy.

After a couple of second, "EHH?!" Shaoran exclaimed his face turned red, eyes widened.

But Sakura just nervously laughed, looking anywhere but him.

Shaoran was about to say something when...they heard a...squeal, a familiar squeal.

Ears turned red, they turned and saw, "TO-TOMOYO/-chan?"

Both Sakura and Shaoran exclaimed in unison, as they saw the door creaked open.

"Hohoho~" Tomoyo, sweatdropped, getting exposed just ruined Shaoran's respond, but still happy that she followed both of them and video taped Sakura's bold and cheerful confession.

 **THE END**


	2. Chapter 2 Unconscious Move

A/N: Heya~ A very short one-shot. I personally **love** this. I was fangirling while writing it. 💚💚

Ohwell~ enjoy reading.

* * *

" _Tomoyo, have you seen Sakura_?" The chocolate brown haired guy asked Sakura's best friend Tomoyo, since Sakura and Tomoyo were always together.

Looking up at Shaoran, who was around 6 feet tall, Tomoyo replied, " _Sakura-chan? She's in the classroom for her remedial class._ "

" _Oh_." Shaoran replied, looking a bit disappointed, as he tightly grip the towel hanged around his neck. " _I see. Thaanks_." He was about to walk away but short stopped when Tomoyo said something.

" _If you want to see her, you can go to the classroom. I think it's around this time that her remedial class ended_." Tomoyo knowingly smiled as she saw Shaoran turned red.

" _W-who said I want to see her?!_ " He stammered but he turned around and walk away.

Away from Tomoyo who seems to know everything what's happening.

" _Phewww. That a close one_." Sakura wiped her sweat, while putting her things on her bag. " _Good thing I studied all night."_ She yawned. " _Maybe I should take a short nap for a bit_..." She mumbled as she rested her head against her folded arms on the desk.

The door opened, and Shaoran went inside " _Saku...ra_.." he paused when he saw Sakura's angelic figure sleeping on her desk. The window was open, and the afternoon breeze was midly strong, which sent Sakura's loose strands flowed with the wind.

Walking closer towards the sleeping girl, he quietly dragged the chair in front of Sakura's desk backwards and sat on it. He had that _**smile**_ he usually make whenever he see Sakura. The _**smile**_ that only Sakura can make him do it, that he himself isn't aware of.

Reaching his hand towards her, he _unconsciously_ _touch_ Sakura's honey colored short hair, and his smile widen.

But then, his hand froze when he felt Sakura slightly move, but still asleep. Then _**realization**_ hit him.

As quick as lighting, he draw back his hand. _**Why did I touch her hair?!**_ He muttered, while blushing madly. As if he was caught red handed.

Blushing like an idiot, he poked Sakura's rosy cheek. " _It's 'cause you're sleeping, sleepy head... My hand moved by itself_." smiling that _**smile**_ again.

Standing up from his chair, he looked down at himself and saw that he was still wearing his soccer uniform. " _Shoot, I was supposed to change_." he mumbled.

" _Why did I go in the classroom...? I'm supposed to be in the changing room_..." He mumbled again.

His eyes shifted to his uniform to Sakura, and reached out for her again.

Softly caressing Sakura's hair, he smiled. " _It's 'cause you're here,_ _ **Sakura**_ _..."_

And again, **realization** hit him and he quickly moved his hand.

" _Gaaah! I should stop touching her hair!"_ Shaoran thought angrily, messing his already messy hair.

He glanced down at her, and sighed of relieved. " _Phew. Good thing she's still...asleep_..." he trailed off...looking at Sakura's sleeping face and her red slightly parted _lips_...

Shaoran's amber brown eyes widened, and he let out a soft gasp and his face turned bright red. He then scurried out the room, shaking his head.

Couple of seconds after Shaoran quickly went out, Tomoyo went inside, smiling so bright as if she saw something interesting _and_ worth videoing.

She softly pat her sleeping best friends's back, " _Sakura-chan, wake up. It's almost dusk_."

Raising her head, Sakura "... _hoee..already?_ "

 _"Yup. We need to wait for Shaoran-kun though. He's changing."_

" _Okaay_." Sakura replied, standing from her chair and holding her school bag.

From the corner of Tomoyo's eyes, she _saw_ Sakura touching her hair and was smiling so bright.

And Tomoyo, who always seems to know everything, _knew_ that Sakura was **awake** the whole time. And she _smiled knowingly_.

-  
The End 💚

I hope you love it~ or atleast enjoyed reading it.


	3. Chapter 3 One Word Reply

A/N: I finished thiis one for like three-four-five hours. Phew. XD i was racing the time.  
I already had the plot in my mind and I finally write it and finished.

Anyway, hope you'll enjoy this.

* * *

It was just another afternoon in Tomoyo's mansion. Tomoyo was persistent to invite Sakura, Shaoran and Eriol to her house, saying she was back from her trip in the Philippines. And wanted to give their souvenirs and while at it, she wants to see Sakura wearing her presents she made for her.

Kero chewed a very sweet Pastel, he got from Tomoyo. "How can you eat that so fast? Isn't that so sweet?" Shaoran curiously asked, since he was slowly eating the Pastel.

"It's really delicious, isn't it?" Eriol stated, while drinking tea. "Tomoyo said, it's quite popular in the Philippines. I can taste why." He added.

"I'm pretty sure Kai will love this. Too bad he's on a date with Meilin. I'm gonna save some for him. He should be thankful I'm giving him one." Kero said, happily devouring his sweets.

"Are they done yet?" Shaoran impatiently asked, glancing at the wardrobe room of Tomoyo.

"Why? You already miss her?" Eriol teased, chuckling.

Shaoran slightly blush, "So what? Anyway, I'm bored. Is there something to watch?"

"Oh, Tomoyo gave this to me." Kero handed him a tape, with no caption on it. "I think she forgot to put it on her cabinet, then she saw me then handed it to me. I think it's quite recent. Let's watch it." Kero added, crumbs on both his cheeks, then he push another piece of Pastel in his mouth.

Shaoran looked at him in disgust, while grabbing the tape. "Glutton." He muttered.

"Nghmbg sghngy!" Kero angrily exclaimed, mouth full.

"Nothin'." He mumbled, walking towards Tomoyo's huge flat screen tv. Opening the dvd, then he inserted the tape, and clicked Play.

The tv blinked open, there they saw...no other than Sakura, in her gorgeous green dress. Behind her was the backstage of an ongoing modeling stage. She was being interviewed, while Tomoyo was doing her elegant looking hair.

Shaoran gawked at the tv, while Kero choked his sweets. Eriol, Tomoyo's apprentice, was hiding the videocam while recording their reactions, he silently chuckled.

"Sa-Sakura?!" They both exclaimed their late reactions. "I-I don't remember her wearing this and attending the show!" Shaoran confusingly exclaimed, without even knowing he was blushing at the sight of Sakura's beautiful face.

"I don't remember this too!" Kero interjected, completely ignoring his snacks. Eriol was really enjoying their reactions.

"...so Sakura-san, is there someone special in your life?" an interviewer asked, Sakura blushed, not expecting a personal question.

"We-well, there's someone...I..I love.." She bashfully replied while admiring her heels.

"And who might it be? Is it your co-model? Or is it someone famous? Or is it the good-looking heir of Li Corporation?" The interviewer, slyly asked, you could picture him, raising his eyebrows up and down. And Shaoran was itching to shave those eyebrows, while he was intensely watching the interview.

"H-hooee!" Sakura's adorable catchphrase, Shaoran noted. "I-It's...uhmm..." Sakura stammered, but then, she was right on time saved, thanks to Tomoyo.

"I'm sorry, but it's Sakura's turn for the show." Tomoyo politely said, she was on her simple yet gorgeously elegant purple dress.

"Alright then. Thank you for the time, Sakura-san."

After the interview, the screen was showing Sakura's professional catwalk, wearing Tomoyo's amazing dresses.

 _Those eyes...those emerald eyes...that smiles...her stunningly beautiful smiles.._.

 _Damn_ , _**I love her**_. Shaoran lovingly said.

Just then, "Hooeee! To-to-tomooyo-chaan, they're watching it!" Sakura cried, covering her face. "I thought it was just a small show, why do you have a copy of it?" Sakura asked, hiding behind Tomoyo's couch.

"Sakura-chan, it wasn't a small show. It was your debut as a model. It was a big program. And of course, I have a copy of it. It was my own video cam crew." Tomoyo said, holding Sakura's hand, pulling her up to stand.

"It was Sakura's debut!?Why wasn't I invited?!" Shaoran frustratedly asked, walking towards them.

"Y-you were in an important meeting on Shanghai. You looked busy and edgy, so I didn't tell you." Sakura worriedly explained, holding Shaoran's hand, trying to calm him.

"Why wasn't I invited too?!" Kero called out, feeling left behind.

"You got a stomachache and stayed home. I didn't mentioned it cause you got sick." Sakura explained.

"But, I missed it. It was your big show. Your debut!" Shaoran sadly retorted, shoulder hung low. Then, he noticed a pink rectangular slightly thick paper, written on it says "Sakura's Huge Show." on top of his hands. (A/N: I suck at ticket titles.)

"Huge show?" Shaoran confusedly asked. Looking up, he saw Sakura smiling at him. "It's a huuge program. I'm sorry you missed the debut, but this time, I'm inviting you and everyone." Sakura stated.

Smiling back, "Alright then. But I haven't forgive you yet." He frowned. "Hooee? What is it? I'm sorryy. Forgivee mee." Sakura cried, hugging him.

Slightly blushing, he held back all his urge to hug her back, slightly moving her. "Tell me...wh-who was the person you love? Describe him." He blushed, adorably, looking anyway but her.

Giggling, she replied.  
" **One word**."

He nodded, anxiously waiting for the answer.

" **You**." Then, she _kissed his cheek._

Eyes wide as a bug, he gaped, speechless and blushing like heck. He touched his cheek where she kissed him.

Kero groaned, "Get a room." He retorted, turning off the dvd and started watching some channel. Then something hit him. "Wait no! Touya will kill me! Stop with the smooching!"

Sakura giggled, then as always she noticed Tomoyo with her videocam, recording the kiss. "Tomooyoo-chann!" Then she noticed another video cam Eriol was holding. She blinked, then covered her face, "Even you, Eriol-kun!"

Shaoran was about to say something when he suddenly felt someone looking at them. He looked around, alarming them. Sensing something behind the curtain, he ran towards it and immediately flung it to the side.

There, they saw some guy holding a mic and behind him was a videocamera guy. Surprised, they back off but the guy holding the mic turned his back at him and said "There you have it folks. Livee! Sakura-san love the heir of the Li Corporation. And the heir seems to feel the same way with our beloved Sakura. Congratulations to you, love birds."

"Wait...you're that interviewer." Shaoran said, noticing the same voice on the video. "Wait, do you know you're trespassing? How'd you get in here?" Shaoran was about to jump and clobber the trespasser, when he heard his... _own voice._

Following his voice, he saw himself on the tv, "...describe him."

" **Ack**!" Shaoran's jaw dropped the moment he saw himself, then he blushed when he heard Sakura's reply and kissed his cheeks.

Meanwhile, on the background, "Hooooee! Another videocam! And it's on the news! What's with everyone today? I had enough of someone recording me." Sakura cried, face red and placing her face on the table, sobbing.

But, as if the situation wasn't bad enough, Sakura got a call, and she unconsciously answered it.

"He-"

 **"BRAAAAT! I STILL HAVEN'T ACCEPT YOU!"**

Shaoran shuddered.

 **The end.**


	4. Chapter 4 A Masked Kiss

Summary: Shaoran caught a cold yet insisted to go to school so Sakura is trying to take care of him but then something happen.

* * *

It was mid July. Streets were wet, pavements were wet, the corner of the street was wet. The sound of the raindrops against umbrellas. Children playing on the puddle. The sound of splashed whenever a car passed by.

…and a sound of someone's sneezing.

"Aacho!" Shaoran sneezed as he covered his nose and mouth w/ his green handkerchief.

"Shaoran, are you sure you're alright?." Sakura worriedly asked, looking at at her classmate. And _someone she loves._

With hoarse voice, he replied "I'm fine. It's just a cold." Tucking his hands on his jacket's pocket, walking to school.

Sakura didn't reply but she just nodded, walking in silence. A bit worried if she was being a nuisance to him since he was a meter away from her.

At school, in front of their locker room, girls were stealing glances at Shaoran's feverish red face, finding it adorable.

"Did you see Shaoran-kun, he's sooo adorable? I think he has a fever. Should I go to him?" A random girl talking to her friend beside her. "You're right. He looks so vulnerable…maybe he–" but she cut off the moment they felt a terrifying ominous atmosphere behind them.

"O-on a second thought, let's go to c-class…"  
"I agree…" then they ran away almost tripping on their own feet.

Letting out a sigh, Sakura observed Shaoran breathing heavily and slightly leaning on his locker. "Sh-shaoran!" Worriedly walking towards him, she quickly halt the moment she was face to face to Shaoran's slightly shivering hand. "Stop. Don't come near me." He barely whispered.

"But…" Sakura tried to reason out, but Shaoran just looked at her straight in her green eyes and weakly smile. "I'm fine. I don't want you to get sick too."

Sakura blushed, not expecting him to look at her so…serious. "Fine…" Sakura sighed, but she zipped open her bag and gave him a mask. "Take care, okay?"

Slightly surprised, Shaoran smiled again, and reached for the mask. "I will."

But Sakura stepped forward and put the mask on him. "There." Sakura smiled brightly, making Shaoran thankful that he already have red face or it'll be obvious he was blushing.

"Thaank you. Let's go to class now. We're the only one here in the lockers. I don't want to be late. " He replied, turning to locked his locker. However, the moment he turned to look at Sakura, he saw her….bright red, head hung low.

Worried, he placed his hand to Sakura's forehead. "Why are you red? Did you catch my fever?"

Sakura shook her head in reply.

"Then what's wrong?"

Raising her head, Shaoran saw her beautiful face. She was so red, even her ears were red. Her emerald orbs twinkle…as if wanting to say something but she was slightly chewing her lips. _What's wrong with her? She's so damn cute._ He thought.

"Sakura, tell me. Wha-" Shaoran tried to asked, but it seems like his senses went dull as he didn't noticed her cut him, cupping his slightly hot cheeks…

For a brief second, his amber eyes saw her emerald eyes sparkled in anticipation before she shut her eyes, her cheeks tinted red, her soft honey colored bangs softly brushed his forehead, he felt her soft breath, her face inching closer on his…and felt a soft pressed against his mask.

Sakura felt the soft, thin mask, and a faint softness behind the mask, slowly moving back, hands still planted on his cheeks. "You have a fever…so.. Don't…let anyone get closer, okay?" Sakura timidly whisper, her lips pursed softly, her eyes staring at him, almost like a tease. Then, as if the courage she had melted, she cupped her face and ran away, leaving him alone.

Shaoran was planted on the spot, barely moving…gaping and speechless.

Then realization hit him, his mind replaying the warmth of his masked. He covered his mask mouth and yelled. "GAH! He-hey! I-I told youu not…to get cloose…" He barely yelled the last part, as he covered his blushing face.

" _Damn it… The mask was in the way…."  
_  
Meanwhile, Sakura was about to enter the classroom, after a lot of pausing in the middle of the stairs she finally reached the classroom, but she paused yet again, covered her face again and mentally squealed.

"How will I face him later? Wh-why did I k-k-kiss him?!" She asked herself for the 5th time. And for the 5th time, her mind flashed Shaoran's red face, looking so vulnerable, looking so precious and needed to be protected…

"He just looks so cute." she mumbled. Taking a deep breath, she reached the door and slid it open. She saw Tomoyo and her video cam. "I wonder what's she's watching."

Walking towards her seat, "Good morning, Tomoyo-chan. What are you watching?" she greeted. Trying to take a look on the video cam's screen, Sakura squinted her eyes to look clearly. And much to her surprised, she saw….herself and a familiar masked guy, she saw her hands cupped on Shaoran's cheeks, her face slowly leaning forward, and a simple effects of red roses around them.

Sakura stiffened, her eyes glued to the video, the moment she saw herself kissing the masked Shaoran, she exploded in embarrassment, covering her face yet again. "Hoooee! To-Tomoyo-chan! Please delete that!" she cried out.  
Before Tomoyo can replied, the sliding door opened, revealing the blushing, masked Shaoran. Noticing his arrival, Sakura turned away, and slowly sat on her seat.

She heard him sit, a few cough, and then silence. Sakura sighed of relieve, thinking Shaoran would yell or ask her about the _it_. Just when she finally feel free from tension, she flinched as she felt a warm hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura." the ever so familiar voice called her out.

 _Hoooe! He's mad at me! Ohnooo!_ Sakura mentally panicked, she prepared herself as she turned, sweating. "Ye-yes?"

Expecting his stern scolding, Sakura was taken aback at the familiar soft, thin mask cloth on her lips. It was just a peck, just a brief touch, but Sakura gasped, looking at Shaoran leaned back on his chair, he pulled down his mask slightly enough for her to see his lips.

"Payback." he whispered with a smirk.

 **THE END**


	5. Chapter 5 Sakura Kiss

"There's a magic charm that says if you catch a falling cherry blossom petal, and keep it with you, the person you like will like you back."

Yamazaki happily said, as his classmates looked at him with interest and suspicion.

"Reallly? Is that true?" Sakura and Shaoran asked in union.

"Yes." Yamazaki proudly respond.

"Don't lie again." Chiharu butted in, ready to strangle him.

"I'm not lying! Right, Eriol-kun?"

"Indeed. It was also said that those magic charm was one of the advice of witches before. And it's indeed effective." Eriol explained.

Whenever Eriol join Yamazaki, no one can tell anymore if it's a lie or indeed true. Tomoyo noted, interested on Sakura's reaction.

It became a class activity, when all of a sudden, everyone hurried to go outside.

"I'm going too!" Sakura excitedly ran.

Shaoran joined quietly, but instead on running towards the door, he jumped down the window. Of course, _he landed successfully._

Tomoyo smiled, as she video record everyone's retreating figure. Walking towards the window, she zoom in to find Sakura's adorable face. Their school was surrounded by a lot of Sakura trees blooming right now and she loved how everyone were jumping up and down, chasing the tiny sakura petals.

Zooming and slowly moving around her video camera, looking for Sakura and Shaoran. There she saw Shaoran skillfully catching every petal on his way. Tomoyo giggled as Shaoran's unusual interest on the magic charm.

"I caught a lot of petals." Shaoran mumbled. Suddenly, he turned bright red, realizing how childish he was believing on magic charm stuff. _Even he's a magician himself._

"After catching a bunch of petals, I can't just throw it away anyway." Shaoran thought. He bashfully placed the petals on his handkerchief and hid it on his pocket.

Sakura, on the other hand, was smiling as she enjoyed Sakura petals falling on her. A soft caress on her check, a soft touch on her closed eyes, it was truly beautiful.

And, Shaoran indeed agree.

Watching how stunningly beautiful Sakura is, standing in front of her namesake. Shaoran knew Sakura forgot to catch petals as she saw sakura trees blooming beautifully this year. Together with a lot of soft breeze, petals gracefully danced as one petal landed on Sakura's nose.

A soft perch on her nose, made Sakura slowly opened her dazzling bright emerald orbs. "Pretty." Sakura mumbled.

"Pretty indeed." Shaoran agreed, looking at Sakura with serious eyes and soft smile.

Sakura blushed, looking at Shaoran's handsome feature. She looked down, trying to distract herself to the tiny petal. And it did made her distracted.

Gently, Sakura picked the petal and unconsciously looked at Shaoran, and smiled at him. "Look Shaoran, I caught one."

Shaoran smiled back, "Yeah, you did." _And my heart too_. He wanted to add.

"Let's go back and show it to Tomoyo."

"Okaay then." Sakura cheerfully replied, looking at her petal. "Can't wait for Tomoyo to see this."

Shaoran noticed that only the two of them were the one left. _I probably should go back and get our bags to prepare for soccer practice._ He thought.

"Shaoran, show me your sakura petals."

"Ehh? Fine…" He took out his handkerchief, he looked over his shoulder to show it to Sakura, and he saw her again, petal on her nose and her smile as pretty as her. He slowly walked towards her, leaned down and kissed her nose together with the petal.

" _I really like you, Sakura."_

He straight forwardly confessed, looking at her pretty surprised jade orbs.

Sakura gaped, eyes widen, unable to process what's happening in front of her. Looking at Sakura's speechless face, Shaoran held back a furious blush, realizing how forward he was.

As if a cold bucket splashed on her, Sakura finally realized, Shaoran, her classmate ever since elementary, CONFESSED TO HER.

Sakura turned scarlet, "h-ho-hoeeee!" Sakura almost screamed. "Sh-Sh-Shaoran? Hoeee? Me..mee meee?!" She pointed herself in disbelief.

Shaoran looked away, "Of course, it's you, silly. _It's always you, ever since.._." Hiding his red face from Sakura, he started walking away. "Let's go. I have soccer practice 10 minutes from now." He slid back his handkerchief down to his pocket and gave it a tight squeeze.

Alarmed, Sakura reached for his wrist and called him. "Sh-Shaoran… I-I…"

Placing a hand on Sakura's hand, he looked at her, his eyes filled with….sorrow, but he had a weak, tiny curve on his lips. "It's alright. You don't have to say anything. You don't have to worry about not answering it. I just want you to know." The more he talked, the harder his grip tighten against Sakura's hand.

Face painted with worry and doubt, Sakura gripped back Shaoran's gripping hand with her other hand. I _doesn't want to hurt him, but I'm not sure of my feelings for him. I love being with him, because that's what friends feels right? But no matter what I feel, I need to atleast tell him what I think._ Sakura deeply thought.

"I —" she short stopped, her pink mouth gaping, face turning red like a tomato, jade eyes tightly fixed looking at something behind Shaoran.

"Hoooeeee!" She exclaimed in surprised, as she unknowingly hid her face against Shaoran warm, strong chest, covering her hot, red face.

As if an instinct, Shaoran wrapped a protective arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Close enough for him to noticed how she perfectly fit in his arms, how warm she was, how many times he have hugged her protectively and _how his feelings started to changed._

"Sakura, what's wrong? What did you see?" He worriedly answered, looking at her covered hot face. She look so adorable, I see why Tomoyo loves her bestfriend. He noted.

Sakura looked up straight to his eyes and gibberishly replied "Be-behindyou..pe-ople..so so close…nono space! Face..together!" Then she covered her face again.

Shaoran stared at her, confused. "What?" Knowing that Sakura's too embarrassed to repeat what she said, he looked over his shoulder.

"Noooooo! Don't look at them!" Sakura exclaimed, knocking him off balance together with her.

"Ooff!"

"Ugh…Sakura..did you gain weight?" Shaoran asked, eyes shut, winching at his throbbing head. Noticing how soft she was, he stiffened.

"Hey! I'm light as a feather!" Sakura pouted, arms against her chest, straddling him. Giving a quick look at Shaoran, who she was currently straddling, she noticed how Shaoran was indeed a _hottie_.

His gorgeous chestnut was enough to turn her knees to jelly, silently thankful she was straddling him. His perfectly red lips was adorable, giving her an urge to pinch his cheeks.

"Shaoran, you're adorable."

Shaoran gasped at her…insulting compliment. "Huuh?! Get off me!" Shaoran struggled, clearly uncomfortable on their position.

Giggling at his reaction, Sakura stood up. As Shaoran was about to stand up, Sakura lend her hand. "Need help?"

Slightly surprised to a dazzling view in front of him, he stopped moving and enjoyed the view. Sakura lending her hand, and behind her was the rain like cherry petals falling.

The corner of his lips curled up as he held her soft hands. Undeniably loving her adorable face, he gave her hand a squeeze and said,

"Sakura, you're beautiful." …as he kissed the back of her hand.

Unknowingly a petal landed on Sakura's hand just before Shaoran kissed it.

 **THE END**


	6. Chapter 6: The Numbers

A/N: Ey! Thank you for the reviews! It made me really happy. So, this was is actually pretty long.

anyway, hope you enjoy reading~

* * *

"Kinomoto-san, please re-take the quiz. You really have a low score in this class. Please study well. "

"Y-yes, teacher." Sakura sighed, looking down on her paper. 20/100...hoeee!

Sighing again, she sat down beside Tomoyo, head hung low.

"It's okaay, Sakura-chan. Do you want me to tutor you?" Tomoyo happily offered.

Looking at her lavender eyed bestfriend, she smiled and shook her head. "No, it's okay Tomoyo-chan. I'll be studying real hard later." Sakura gently decline.

But deep inside she wanted her bestfriend to tutor her... _But, Tomoyo will be busy this weekend because of their choir competition next week_. Sakura sighed and started studying.

After class, the perfect timing for studying in the library.

"Sakura-chan, are you really sure you don't want me to tutor you?" Tomoyo asked again, worriedly looking at Sakura, who was already packing her things in her bag.

"Yes, I'm sure, Tomoyo-chan. Don't worry, I'll be able to handle it. Good luck on choir practice." Sakura said as she waved and went to the library.

On her way to the library, she saw the amber eyed guy practicing soccer on the field, kicking the ball up and catching it with his head and started bouncing it up and down and then, one swift kick...

"GOAAL~!" Sakura cheered out of a sudden. Cheering as a cheerleader became a habit.

The cheer caught the amber eyed guy's attention, he turned to look at Sakura, as he pick up his ball.

"Shaoran that was a cool goal." Sakura smiled brightly, watching Shaoran walk towards her, soccer ball between his arm and waist, a duffel back on his shoulder

"Shaoran-kun... Where's your teammates?" Sakura curiously asked while looking around the field. Every afternoon soccer was one of the popular club activity, mainly cause Shaoran is playing.

"Oh. They already went home. Since the team won last Saturday, coach is giving us a day off." Shaoran replied.

"I see. Your team was amazing, Shaoran-kun. Your kick was awesome. It was 2-0. Congratulations, Shaoran-kun." Sakura happily cheered.

Slightly blushing, "That's the third time you congratulate me."

"Hoe? Gomeen. You were just awesome." Sakura complimented, as her eyes sparkled.  
"It was really a good game."

"Thanks...again?" he replied, slightly bashful.  
"Anyway, are you going home now?" he added.

"Nope. It's still a little early, so I'm going to the library."

"Library? Oh, you're studying for your math retake?" Shaoran knowingly said.

"Hoee? You knew?" Sakura blushed. "I'm not really that dumb. I-I was so tired that I wasn't able to study eno-" Sakura reason out, despite Shaoran prob not gonna believe her.

Patting her head, Shaoran smiled and said, "I know. I've known you for like 2 years now, Sakura."

Making Sakura taken back for a while. _I've known Shaoran-kun on my junior freshmen. He is smart, athletic and popular. But, when we first met, he was really scary and distant. But thankfully, now he's fun to be with._ **He's a really good friend.**

Placing his duffel bag on his shoulder, "Sakura...uhm... Y-you don't mind me coming along, right? I mean, it's still early and I'll be bored at home. And...I could tutor you. I have free time, anyway." Shaoran offered, ears turning red, looking anywhere but her.

Blushing a little, Sakura thought for awhile. _Ehhh? Shaoran's going to tutor me? But...Shaoran-kun is pretty good at math. I guess, I could ask him to tutor me..._

"Really, Shaoran-kun? Thaank yoou. I owe you one." Sakura smiled, blushing a bit.

"No problem. I wanna see how slow you are, anyway." Shaoran smirked.  
Teasing her a little will be fun.

"Hooe? I may be slow, but I could still learn." Sakura retorted. _Despite being smart, athletic and popular. He loves teasing me. It's so unfair. He's might be a little...too honest to others but I'm the only one he loves to tease._ Sakura pouted.

On the library, books were neatly arranged and it was indeed quiet. There were students inside, mostly seniors. And it was a good atmosphere to study...and maybe a library date... _something that wouldn't happen._

Taking out Sakura's notes, Shaoran sat beside her, taking his notes too.

"So, what lesson are you bad at?" Shaoran suddenly asked, flipping his notes.

"Ermm... Mostly about LCD."

"Okaay. That's pretty easy."

"For you, yes." Sakura muttered and pouted.

"I heard you." Shaoran smirked. "Hooee!" Sakura covered her mouth.

After that, Shaoran tutored Sakura. Shaoran was indeed good at math, in fact he loves learning stuff, and he was also a great teacher. To Shaoran's surprise, Sakura was diligent, and determined. And he enjoyed watching her face lit up when she gets the question correct. It was a worth it time to spend in the library.

"Hooee~ so that's how you get it? That was pretty easy. Thank you, Shaoran-kun." Sakura smiled one of her brightest smile, looking at Shaoran.

Shaoran looked at Sakura, eyes slightly wide open and blushing like mad.

"Ahem. It's nothing. I just don't want you to repeat your grade." Shaoran smirked, trying to stop blushing.

Instead of talking back, Sakura just smiled, solving another problem Shaoran gave. "Thank you, anyway. I wanna graduate together with everyone."

Slightly taken back, Shaoran smiled, looking at the green eyed girl beside him. _It's so Sakura-like to say that. Next year... We'll be in High School. Mother will probably want me to go back to Hong Kong. Should I tell her?_

"Ne, Sakura?"

"Hmm?" Sakura replied, slightly frowning on the problem on her paper. "Oh!" She slightly exclaimed, smiling as she solved the problem.

"Shaoran-kun, what were you about to say?" Sakura asked looking at him.

"Oh... I was going to say that..." He trailed off, staring at Sakura's deep green eyes...his favorite color. _Should I tell her? Will she be sad? Will she be angry...? Will sh-_

"Shaoran? Are you alright?" Sakura interrupt Shaoran, looking at him worriedly.

He felt a pang of pain as he stared at Sakura's worried face. _I know for sure I don't want her to be sad._ He smiled, "You got #5 wrong."

"Hooe? Whyy? I did what you told me to." She quickly looked at #5, checking what part she did wrong.

"Oh, yeah, you're right. Just teasing you." Shaoran laughed.

"Hooeee? Stop teasing me Shaoran-kun. It's not nice." Sakura frowned.

"But it's funny." Retorted Shaoran. _I definitely can't tell her. Or worse, go back._

Looking at the window, "Hoee, it's so late. Oni-chan will kill me." Sakura panicked as she threw her things inside her bag.

 _If I'm not going back, I might as well...tell her something_. Shaoran thought.

Writing something on the paper, ripped it off and hand it to Sakura. "Here. Another...problem."

"Another problem?" Sakura asked, looking at the problem. Her eyes widened. "Hooee. Is this one of the tricky questions?"

"You can do it, Sakura." He replied, face red, staring at his shoe lace.

"If you can solve it, I'll give you something."

"Reallly? Okaaay theen, I'll try." Sakura slid on her bag. "Let's go home?"

"Sure. I'll walk you home since it's already dark." Shaoran offered.

"I can go home by myself. Plus, your apartment is on the different street."

"It's dangerous for a girl to walk alone in the dark." Shaoran insisted.

"I know some of self defense moves." Sakura argued back, as they started walking.

"I know self defense, not just some. And I know I'm strong." Shaoran grinned.

"You're so modest, Shaoran." Sakura dryly said.

"I know."

Giving up, Sakura let Shaoran walk her home, since Shaoran already made up his mind.

The walk to Sakura's house was prob one of the time where both Sakura and Shaoran enjoyed a lot. They talked about the subjects they like, and even one of their funny experiences. It was one of the time where Shaoran loved the sound of Sakura's laugh. And, Shaoran felt his heart squeezed when he noticed Sakura's house close by.

"Do-don't forget to solve that problem." Shaoran called out, as Sakura opened the gate.

"Okaaay." _Did he just stammer? Is that problem that important? Or Is Shaoran a sadist? Does he love seeing me troubling? Hoeeee~ *^*_

At Sakura's study desk, Sakura scratched her head, "I doon't geeet it. And I was doing well this afternoon." Sakura groaned, as she laid her head on the desk.

 _What part did I get it wrong?_ She mumbled.

"Kaijouu, Dinner's ready." Touya said, as he knocked and opened the door.

"Coommiingg~" Sakura said, as she arranged her stuff and went to the door.

"What were you doing?" Touya suspiciously asked, looking at Sakura's desk.

"Doing math problems." Sakura dryly said, as she tried to pushed her brother out. "Oni-chaan, let's goo."

"Finee." _Why do I feel suspicious about that math problem?_

After dinner, Sakura intensely glared at the problem Shaoran gave. For the nth time.

After 3...2...1...seconds...

"Hoooeeee! I give up!" Sakura groaned. "I'll just ask Tomoyo." Sakura groaned while walking towards her bed and ready to sleep, closing her eyes.

 _What a complicated problem..._ Sakura mumbled as slumber slowly engulfed her.

Tomorrow morning, students raced towards their school trying not to be late. And Sakura was one of them.

Placing her bag beside her desk, Sakura sighed of relieved. "Phew, good thing I wasn't late."

"Good morning, Sakura-chan." Tomoyo softly greeted, smiling at her.

"Good morning, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura greeted back. Ohyeah the problem.

"Tomoyo-chaaan, can you help me with this?" Sakura asked, as she take out her notebook, about to hand it over to Tomoyo.

"Noo!" Yelled Shaoran as he quickly yanked the note away from Tomoyo's grasp, face pure red.

"Hoe?"

"D-don't let Tomoyo see it." Shaoran quickly whispered. Then, he grabbed her slender hands and pulled her out to room.

"Shaoran-kun? What's the problem? Why can't I let Tomoyo-chan see it?" the green eyed girl asked, trying to catch up the guy pulling her.

"...it's only for you, baka." Shaoran muttered, enough that she heard him.

"Hoooe? Shaoran, where are we going?" What is happening?

"We're going to the somewhere private." Shaoran replied.

"Why are we going there? Class is about to start. Can't we talk it on class?"

"No. We have to talk there. Alone." Opening the door to the fire exit, they went to the side and he let go of her wrist.

"What are we going to talk about?" Looking at Shaoran who was obviously uncomfortable and...face slightly red. _Does he have a fever?_

"Have you finished the...problem I gave you?" he asked, looking at the side, as if interested of the birds.

Since Shaoran brought the note, Sakura pointed her note and explained. "I haven't. I was about to ask help for Tomoyo-chan...then you snatched it away..."

"You haven't finished it yet? It isn't that hard..." He trailed off, a little bit surprised. "Well...I expected you'll find it difficult, but I didn't expect you'll find it THAT hard."

Sakura glared at Shaoran _. I tried my very best to answer it, baka!_ "Well, excuse me for finding it hard." She crossed her arms, looking away, frowning.

"You're excused." He teased, smirking.

Sakura gaped at him. "If that's all what you wanted to say, then I'm heading out." Walking towards the door. _I can't believe he said that!_

 _Oh shi*t. She's upset._  
Grabbing her wrist, he turned her around. "Wait, I'm just teasing."

"Geez. You and your teasing." Snatching her notebook from Shaoran, she showed it to his face. "I bet this is just a tease too. I can't believed I slept late just to find the answer." She cried out.

"Of course not! I'm serious about the problem I gave you yesterday!" He exclaimed, eyes dead serious.

Startled to hear Shaoran raising his voice, Sakura bit back a whimper, head hung low, she apologied. "I'm sorryy.. I didn't mean it. Just frustrated I wasn't able to answer it."

Shaoran felt bad for teasing her, he sighed. Walking towards her, he patted her head. "I'm sorry too. For teasing you." Noticing Sakura's gloomy aura, he clenched his fist and swallowed. "Alright, I'm gonna tell you the answer. But I can't guarantee that you'll like it. Probably...gonna reject me...i mean, my answer."

"Hoe?" Raising her head, she looked straight to Shaoran's autumn kissed orbs. Eyes filled with uncertainty yet had a glint of seriousness, Sakura smiled at him, comforting him, "Don't be silly, I'm sure I'll like it. Plus, I'm dying to know the answer since last night." Sakura reassured him.

Shaoran weakly smiled back at her, cheeks slightly tinted red, "Alright then." Shaoran always loved how kind Sakura is. Always there to reassured him, and not just him, everyone around her. No matter how dense and clumsy she is, she always have the cheerful aura surrounding her, making everyone smile just by looking at her.

"Can you simplify 2(i) 6(u)?" Shaoran asked, face red and looking anywhere but her.

Sakura stared blankly at him, as if silently asking him if he didn't hear him the reason of the whole argument they had. But, she just giggled and looked at him honestly. "I don't know. I did my best to answer it and I wasn't able to come out with an answer." Is it me, or he's a bit red?

Looking straight to Sakura's calm spring like eyes, Shaoran clenched his fist... "The answer is I lesser than 3 u."

Shaoran seriously looked back at her, her face lit up as she heard the answer. Relieve to know the answer and free from another math solving.

"Soo that's the answer? I was able to get the 1 but I got stuck on the lesser than and 3 and the letter u. I guess you need to teach me that to know, Shaoran."

The bell rung again, Sakura's happy face turned into panic. "Shaoran, homeroom is starting. Let's go!" Sakura walked towards him, eyes glued to her wrist watch. Sakura held Shaoran's wrist and looked up.

"Shaoran, why aren't you saying anythi-?"

The minute she looked up, she saw Shaoran's color drained from his face down to his toes. He had a blank looked, as if he froze. Emotionally froze.

"Shaoran?! Are you alright? You're very pale." Sakura let go of his wrist and casually cupped his cheeks. "Are you sick? Do you have a cold?" Despite Shaoran's height, Sakura tip toed and tried to touch his forehead using her own forehead.

The minute he felt a soft breath so dangerously close to his face, Shaoran's soul went back to his body, just in time to vividly see Sakura's dazzling emerald eye and tantalizing pink lips.

"Sakura..." he breathe.

Amber eyes staring straight to her face, then he remembered her...clueless answer enough to knock his soul out of his body, sighing.

"I'm fine. Let's go." He whispered, slightly biting the corner of his lips, as if punishing himself for thinking of a very complicated way of confessing. Especially to a dense Sakura.

He gritted his teeth, clearly upset at himself. His slightly shaking body and gloomy aura was not hard to notice for Sakura who grabbed his uniform and stopped him from his self hate.

"Shaoran... You look mad." Sakura worriedly whispered. "Is it something I said?"

"Yes." He wanted to say. But he just looked away and shook his head. "It's nothing."

Dragging his feet forward, his fist tucked inside his pants pocket, sighing heavily.

But Sakura's hand gripped his uniform and almost yelled. "I know something's wrong... Just tell me what it is and I'll explain or something for you not to get mad."

He knows Sakura was just being thoughtful but his infamous temper let out, surprising Sakura and... _himself._

"You won't get it! You didn't even solve my equation for you! Explaining won't help you...either! I know you're dense but this was totally dumb!" He snapped, frowning hard at her, his eyes completely darken with self hate and annoyance.

And...surprisingly Sakura mirrored his facial expression.

"Well excuse me Mr. I know it all! Excuse me for not able to solve your oh so easy equation! Excuse ME for even trying. And EXCUSE ME!" Sakura snapped back, walking passed him with an on purpose bump on his shoulder.

That soft bump was nothing compared to any bump he ever felt, but it was enough to knock his ego away as he noticed the tears waiting to fall on the girl he loves' eyes.

He turned to look at her retreating figure and at the same time his heart squeezed like mad. The sight of her sobbing back, the sight of her walk was slow and shaking, the sight of her...pain him knowing he hurt her.

Yet he stood there.

Unable to call her name, unable to find the courage to pull her back to him...unable to tell her he was sorry.

He clenched his fist, his eyes glaring at it as if blaming it for not stopping Sakura. His sight shifted to the notebook just a few inches away from his feet. He bit his lips as he kneel down and he picked it up. It was only then he noticed how Sakura really tried to solve his silly math problem.

Her adorable penmanship, the smooth surface almost faded, noticing a lot of erasures. "Sakura..." he whispered to himself. "I'm sorry."

He stood up, eyes still glued on her notebook. "I'm sorry for making you cry... I...won't do it again." He mumbled, as his hand slip on his pocket and take his phone out. He dialed a number and waited for it to be answered.

 **"...Mother. I'm going back."  
**

 **The End...?**

A/N:Huehuehue~ A cliffhanger ending xD em evil.

I'll prob add another part of this. probably XD  
Feeel freee to suggest a storyyy~ Or a prompt. Or a one line dialogue. Or dialogue prompt.  
Anywaay, hopee ya enjoyed it.


End file.
